Two can play at that game (continued)
by Lazanda2
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for 3 years now. what happens when edward punishes bella for being extra friendly with a fellow classmate...will she give in? Or fight fire with fire? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Two can play at that game. If Edward wants to play a game, I'll show him who the better player is. Edward was mad because the boys at school were giving me a lot of attention yesterday and I talked to this nice kid named Taylor. He was so sweet. I was just talking, I wasn't flirting! After Edward had accused me of flirting, he was all over Tanya, a girl at our new school. I have been a vampire for 3 years and he's bored with me already? We'll see about that! I'm driving my car to school today. I told Edward to go on ahead of me. He didn't even put up much of a fight to be honest. I was currently searching through my closet "Ah Ha! Found it." I was looking for my black skirt that clung to my nice round bum. I slipped it on at vampire speed. Then I grabbed my lacy tank top off of its hanger. I had already curled my hair. I looked at my clock. Shit! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now! I ran out the door grabbing my purse on the way out.

"C you later, Esme," I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Have a good day at school," she responded.

"Oh, I will." Hahahah I definitely will.

I arrived at the school with barely minutes to spare. Thank god I didn't have any classes with Edward until later on in the day. I ran through the doors into my 1st period class, just as I walked into the room, the bell rang. As I walked by Mr. Bickle, a new teacher in his mid 20s, I flashed him my million dollar smile. As I walked past the boys to my seat, I made sure to sashay my hips. To give the boys staring at my ass a show. I sat down beside Taylor.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi."

Then class began. P.O.D. is one of the most interesting classes that I take this year. It's a new addition to the school curriculum. We are juniors. And yesterday was our first day. I still can't believe Edward was jealous of Taylor. He is no where even comparable to my Edward. What the hell am I going to do to get him back? I mean fully and completely? Well, it has been a while since we have had sex…I wonder…..

(Light bulb)

I got it! I know just what to do now. I waited patiently until lunch. After all five class periods were over, it was time for lunch. It was time to put my plan into action. I walked into the lunch room. You could hear "Jessie's girl" in the cafeteria. I walked up to one of the boys in our grade. The cutest one I could find. Who happened to be walking right up to me. I walked to meet him, almost everyone staring at us. I glanced over in Edward's direction, not paying attention to me but to Tanya. Eww I just wanted to rip that little bitches head right off of her fucking body for being as close as she was to my husband. Well, of course none of the humans know that! She was leaning over him and whispering something in his ear.

"I was um… wondering if you would like to sit with me and a couple of friends."

"I was kind of wondering if we could have a little time to ourselves." I winked at him. Understanding what I meant, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria, I giggled at his excitement. He was so cute; too bad I was going to eat him alive. Hahaha. That's kind of funny in a way, considering I'm a vampire and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Two can play at that game. If Edward wants to play a game, I'll show him who the better player is. Edward was mad because the boys at school were giving me a lot of attention yesterday and I talked to this nice kid named Taylor. He was so sweet. I was just talking, I wasn't flirting! After Edward had accused me of flirting, he was all over Tanya, a girl at our new school. I have been a vampire for 3 years and he's bored with me already? We'll see about that! I'm driving my car to school today. I told Edward to go on ahead of me. He didn't even put up much of a fight to be honest. I was currently searching through my closet "Ah Ha! Found it." I was looking for my black skirt that clung to my nice round bum. I slipped it on at vampire speed. Then I grabbed my lacy tank top off of its hanger. I had already curled my hair. I looked at my clock. Shit! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now! I ran out the door grabbing my purse on the way out.

"C you later, Esme," I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Have a good day at school," she responded.

"Oh, I will." Hahahah I definitely will.

I arrived at the school with barely minutes to spare. Thank god I didn't have any classes with Edward until later on in the day. I ran through the doors into my 1st period class, just as I walked into the room, the bell rang. As I walked by Mr. Bickle, a new teacher in his mid 20s, I flashed him my million dollar smile. As I walked past the boys to my seat, I made sure to sashay my hips. To give the boys staring at my ass a show. I sat down beside Taylor.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi."

Then class began. P.O.D. is one of the most interesting classes that I take this year. It's a new addition to the school curriculum. We are juniors. And yesterday was our first day. I still can't believe Edward was jealous of Taylor. He is no where even comparable to my Edward. What the hell am I going to do to get him back? I mean fully and completely? Well, it has been a while since we have had sex…I wonder…..

(Light bulb)

I got it! I know just what to do now. I waited patiently until lunch. After all five class periods were over, it was time for lunch. It was time to put my plan into action. I walked into the lunch room. You could hear "Jessie's girl" in the cafeteria. I walked up to one of the boys in our grade. The cutest one I could find. Who happened to be walking right up to me. I walked to meet him, almost everyone staring at us. I glanced over in Edward's direction, not paying attention to me but to Tanya. Eww I just wanted to rip that little bitches head right off of her fucking body for being as close as she was to my husband. Well, of course none of the humans know that! She was leaning over him and whispering something in his ear.

"I was um… wondering if you would like to sit with me and a couple of friends."

"I was kind of wondering if we could have a little time to ourselves." I winked at him. Understanding what I meant, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria, I giggled at his excitement. He was so cute; too bad I was going to eat him alive. Hahaha. That's kind of funny in a way, considering I'm a vampire and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"Who the hell does he think he is?! That prick is going to get it!" I yelled. My poor Bella, I know I haven't been treating her the way I should. But Tanya is stressing me out! I can't stand that little BITCH! She's always up my ass. I've told her at least a million times that I was dating Bella, when really she was my wife. But Tanya, being the annoying little human bitch that she is, won't have it.

Just wait until I see that fucking asshole again. I'll rip him to shreds. I kept thinking while Bella told me what happened. "Edward?" I looked over at her.

"Are you mad at me?" She said as she bit her bottom lip.

"No," I answered. Her eyes grew big.

We were now outside of our new home. I opened the door, and we continued talking.

"Why?"

"Because Bella. I don't even blame you, I blame myself."

"Come off it, Edward! You know you're not the one to blame!"

I kept my voice calm and even. "I've been neglecting my wife, it is entirely my fault. I didn't mean to…but I did. I didn't supply you your needs and have been preoccupied with other things. It's not your fault it is mine. And I know that you were just jealous but there was nothing going on between me and Tanya."

"I know Edward, but there's still no excuse for what I did, I should've just talked to you about it before going about it the way I did. You settled for me. I do not even deserve you after what I did; hell I had never deserved you."

"Bella! That is absurd. I did not settle for you…if anything you settled for me. I am the one that doesn't deserve you! Bella, what is important is that you realized what you were doing and stopped. He even tried to pressure you into going further but you didn't I know how difficult that must have been. And for that, I am not mad at you at all just at myself."

I looked deeper into her eyes, moving closer to her. I could see the moisture growing in them; she was on the verge of tears.

(A/N I know that vampires can't cry but I think that they should be able to…especially when all of their body fluids are replaced with venom…so bear with me)

It was rare for a vampire cry with tears, especially Bella. She had always been happy as a vampire, until now of course. Right now, she was filled with pain, regret, and remorse all at the same time. Silver tears ran down her pale white angelic face. I have never, myself, witnessed a vampire cry so this was the first. I did was I usually did to comfort her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She buried her head in my chest. I lifted my arms from her waist to her back and just held her.

"Eddd-ward." Bella choked out, "I'm sooooo ss-orr-yy."

I lowered my lips to her ear. "I forgive you, Bella. I need you to forgive me too. I know it'll take time to earn it but I will do so. No matter how long it takes. I love you so much Bella." I whispered.

She lifts her head to look up at me. "Edward, I do forgive you. And I love you more than life itself." Another silver tear fell down her face. I took my hand and wiped it away, Bella leaning into my touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V.

It has been a week after the incident. I decided to skip school today. I just didn't feel like going today. Edward still went, he insisted on staying with me, but I just needed some space. I threatened Tanya, so she won't be bothering us anytime soon. I told her she better stay the fuck away from my boyfriend or I was going to peel the skin off of her body, turn it inside out, then staple it back on. Her eyes looked as if they would pop out! It was hilarious. Alice was giggling uncontrollably; Jasper was chuckling along with Rosalie. Emmett and Edward went into hysterics. They never expected that from me. I was serious about the whole thing too. Ha ha ha.

Flashback

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I heard Tanya talking about Edward.

"Let's face it; he's only with her because he feels bad for her. I mean she's okay looking, but we all know that she can't please him like I could."

"That's true." I heard one of her brain dead friends say.

They kept talking shit on me until I snapped. "Look there's hopeless now." Her friends looked at me then laughed. I could not control my anger anymore. I grabbed her by her throat and slammed her up against the lockers.

"You know what Bitch! I have held my tongue since I've first set eyes on you. I know you can't help being a disastrous cunt, but you really need to knock it the fuck off before you regret it. You need to stay the hell away from me, My Boyfriend, and my family! You should also knock off talking shit," I slammed her up against the locker again, being careful of my vampire strength. "…unless you're going to do something about it! If you do not follow through with what I'm telling you, there will be consequences. I will start by peeling your fake baked tan skin off from your fucking body, turning it inside out, and then stapling it the fuck back on!" I let go of her and then walked away, leaving her and her friends speechless with their mouths hanging open.

End of flashback

Two hours had gone by and I was ridiculously bored. I grabbed the housephone and called the school. "You've reached Bellwood Antis high school, Debbie speaking."

"Yes, this is Esme Cullen." I did my best imitation of Esme's voice. "I was calling to let Edward know that Bella was in the hospital. I was wondering if it would be possible for Edward to come home. I need to go to work, and I've used up all of my sick days already at the hospital."

"Yes, I believe that we can arrange that."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Anytime Esme. Bye."

"Bye-Bye."

Ten minutes later, Edward was pulling into the driveway. I had a big surprise for Edward when he comes inside. We were going to have a lot of fun today. And I refuse to let anything get in the way.

Edward's POV

I was just walking in through the house, when I was tackled to the ground. I turned to see that it was only Jasmine, our dog. Our abnormal dog, Bella had saved her live, after being hit by a car. We have never tried to turn animals, but Bella insisted that she would save her. Everyone has grown attached to her. She is even considered part of the family.

"Oh, Edward…" Bella beckoned from upstairs, "Would you come here for a minute." I was anxious as to why she had decided to call me home. She wanted me to go to school, I wanted to stay here with her but she insisted on staying here by herself.

I missed her, so I'm glad that she did call me home. I ran up the stairs to our bedroom and walked through the opened door. My eyes were glued to the amazing sight that lay right before me. God! She knew just what to do to get me going. Bella was out on the balcony, wearing pink lingerie. It was more like a dress, with spaghetti straps; past the waist, it flowed out and was see through. But definitely was not appropriate in public. It had a slit in the bottom of it. Bella's left leg was hanging out of the slit. I could see her lacy pink panties through the bottom of the dress. I was instantly hard. Now more than ever, after devouring her body, I looked back at her face. She definitely was up to no good; she even had that evil glint in her eyes that I have missed so much.

I walked slowly toward my princess. She smiled. "You called me home…for this?" I motioned to the messy room. She laughed. "Well just to clue you in, I would've helped after I got back. Because you know how much I love going to school." I flashed my crooked smile that she secretly loved, but pretended to hate it. She sashayed her hips, which was making me lose more control. When she reached me, she brought her arms over my shoulders and around my head.

"I missed you." Bella breathed. She inhaled my scent, shoving me closer to the edge. She swayed her hips and we started to dance. She tilted her head and reached up on her tip toes to give me a kiss, it started out short & sweet then turned to need then longing. I pulled her up into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist, deepening the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I'm so glad that we finally made up and the makeup sex is…well its GREAT! Tanya had moved on and when I say moved on, I mean to Mike Newton…haha they should be a good couple. I'd pay to see that! Tanya would also have to compete with Jessica for his attention; if it comes down to it, my money is on Jessica.

(Bella huffs)

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella. "What's wrong, love?"

"I've been a vampire for 3 years now…and I still don't know what my power is!" she said, obviously frustrated.

"It's alright. I'm sure that you'll-," I started.

"No! It's not alright! It pisses me off, like no other. Everyone has a power AND knows how to control it; I don't even know what MY power is."

I wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled her head into my chest and cried. Bella is the only vampire that I know that gets so upset that she actually cries with tears, venom tears that is.

I longed for Bella to be happy. I was determined to help her find out her special ability. I know that that would make her happy.

(I think we need to get them together tonight…to lessen the tension in between those two. And I know exactly how!) Alice was definitely plotting again.

Maybe she can help though…I would let Alice take the reins for now.

Bella's POV

"No. No. NO!" I hollered. "I do not want to go there!"

"Oh Bella, stop complaining," Rosalie replied while Alice simply nodded.

"I don't want to…" I moaned.

"Bella. You and Edward need some time together…to have fun. Because I can see you having a lot more fights if you don't."

I frowned. What the hell do I do? I really don't want to go there of all places, I do not even like to go clubbing. I wouldn't mind getting a little drunk either… I laughed at the thought. Even though I'm a vampire, for some reason, I can eat human food without a problem. But it doesn't taste like I remember though. I wonder if the alcohol would affect me…hahaha.

Three hours and twenty-six outfits later, I was DONE! It took Alice and Rosalie only ten minutes to curl my hair into little spirals. I was wearing a skimpy black mini skirt that stopped mid thigh and a red short sleeved shirt. The shirt was a scoop neck and showed quite a bit of cleavage. I had to admit I looked hot!

"Everyone is ready to go." Alice announced. We (Rosalie, Alice, and I) went downstairs and into Rosalie's car.

It was a ten minute ride to Jitters, a night club that is supposed to be a popular hangout; if you're of age, anyway. The bouncer let us in, another glamour part of being a vampire. People treated you like royalty. I was a little too excited, even though the boys were no where to be found. We took different vehicles, Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's car. I sought out the bar and ordered tequila. The bartender was fairly cute too. But no where near to my Edward. (Humph)

The bartender handed me my drink and winked at me. I winked back and laid my money on the bar, giving him a twenty dollar tip. I felt quite generous today. I looked for the girls, and found them dancing on the floor. 'Big girls don't cry' (the remix version) was playing by Fergie. I finished off my drink and made my way towards them. They were definitely attracting a lot of attention to themselves. Mostly by guys though, but still the way they were dancing made me laugh. I glanced around to see if the boys arrived yet. No luck, they were still nowhere to be found.

*sigh*

Where are they? I found a seat on the top of the balcony overlooking the dance floor. I sat down and watched the girls bump and grind on each other. I sat there giggling to myself, if only the boys were here to see this…hahaha

Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around. That's when I saw an attractive looking man in his mid twenties. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was pretty built. He was wearing His eyes held curiosity and confidence.

"Hello, my name is Sam."

"Bella." I replied.

"Would you care to dance?" He held his hand out for me; I grabbed hold of it. He smiled brilliantly, which brought a smile on my face appear.

"Most certainly."

He led us down the stairs and onto the dance floor. The song changed to Temperature by Sean Paul. We started to dance. If you asked me I behaved myself quite well. I kept my distance, wishing it was Edward that I was really dancing with. As the song came to an end, I wanted another drink.

As if reading my mind, Sam asked me if I wanted a drink. I nodded and left with him to walk over to the bar. As soon as the bartender saw me, he came rushing over and asked me what I would like.

"Well, I would like a Screaming Orgasm but seeing as how that is very unlikely, I guess that I'll settle for a Bloody Mary." I had to giggle at the bartender's reactions. Then I looked over at Sam who had almost the same shocked expression that played his face. I reached for my purse to pay for my drink.

"No I insist." Then Sam paid for both of our drinks. We talked for awhile enjoying each other's company. We went back to the bar several more times before heading back to the dance floor.

I found out that his favorite color is blue; he has a younger sister, Kim who just got a gender change and is now known as Ken. WOW! I know…right. And he has an older sister named Christina. Who is married to Kyle and has 5 kids. Sounds like they had a little too much fun! His mom's name is Sherri and dad's name is Dick. He has two dogs, female and male: Jasmine and Jack. This man is probably one of the most interesting humans that I have met so far while becoming a vampire. Which if I wasn't and I didn't have Edward, I would snatch that shit up!

Then 'I like to move it move it' by reel 2 reel came on.

"This is my JAM!" I started to dance like a nut. I improvised a little by using a few thriller moves, some Macarena moves, along with 'shakin what my mama gave me.' I looked over at Sam who had the biggest smile on his face…he was so cute. He had great looking white sparkly teeth too.

'Get busy' by Sean Paul

We started to dance casually at first but then something drove me to start dancing a little more…exotic.

Alice's POV

Rose and I were having loads of fun…until right now… I was in the mist of a premonition. I could already feel it start to cloud my vision. That's when I saw her…Bella. She was having fun grinding on Edward…I knew that they needed time to heal. I think this did the trick…

The vision zeros in on Bella and I see that she was not grinding on Edward but on a strange man. OHHH EDWARD'S GONNA BE PIST! IF HE FINDS OUT!

Then I see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper finally appear in the doorway. The vision switches from Bella to Edward three times. Edward spots Bella dancing with the man. His smile quickly fades to a scowl. He starts sending the stranger death glares. Then out of nowhere Edward jumps off of the Balcony to the dance floor and rips the man to shreds.

END OF VISION

SHIT! What the hell can I do!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

I quickly went down the stairs to where Bella was dancing.

"May I join you?" I asked her.

"Alice! I'm glad you're here…Sam and I are having so much fun."

Wow if I didn't know any better I'd say Bella's a little intoxicated. As I had gotten closer to Bella I instantly smelled the alcohol on her breath. I smiled brightly, she's finally letting loose and having fun.

"I can tell."

I feel so close by Calvin Harris started to play.

"I love this song!" Bell yelled. She swayed and jumped around to the music as the strobe lights were swirling around the club. She was having the time of her life and it made me smile. By now Sam got the hint to leave especially with me glaring at him when Bella wasn't looking. We continued to dance to the song until it ended. Bella pulled me over to the bar and ordered us three wise men.

Alcohol helps us with the thirst of blood but it also intoxicates us so we have to be extremely careful. We often forget how strong we are when we are drinking large amounts of it. We usually drink on special occasions like birthdays and holidays especially New Years. We always get trashed on New Years with the exception of Carlisle and Esme. They rarely drink unless they do it in secret.

"Alice are you alright?"

"Sorry. I guess I was day dreaming. " I held up my shot glass "To us. Having fun and blowing off steam."

We tapped our glasses together and drank. Before I knew it she was pulling me back onto the dance floor. By this time we were dancing to I like how it feels by Enrique Iglesias. I we're jumping up and down. After a few songs Rosalie jumped in with us we all started to drink and laugh and dance. We were having a great time…

Jasper's POV

We were finally on our way to the club. Carlisle has called us and asked us to do some errands for him and Esme. It took a few hours to do but it wasn't a problem. We would do anything for the two of them. They have done so much already for us and it was the least we could do… I started wondering about what my Ally was doing. I started to picture what she might be doing and started to smile. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her. She's the light at the end of the tunnel. Corny I know and frankly I don't give a shit. When you love someone so much you never want to imagine life without that person.

"How long until we get to the club?" asked Edward.

"About half an hour," Emmett replied.

I can't wait to spend time with Alice. It's been awhile since we went dancing. She's actually the one who taught me how to dance. I was always the shy one in the corner. I've become a better man knowing her. Alice will forever be the love of my life.

Bella's POV

Don't hold your breath by Nicole something or other was playing. As the night went on I got even crazier. Rosalie was the sober one of the group. Alice and I were almost at the point of being trashed but surprisingly were still dancing fairly well. I'm having the time of my life. It's such a stress reliever. I kept looking towards the front door for the boys… What's taking them so long?

Edward's POV

"Finally, we're here." I jumped out of the car and headed towards the door. The bouncer didn't think twice before letting us inside. Even though there was still a huge line of people waiting to get inside. I walked through the double doors and came to a balcony overlooking the dance floor. I scanned the floor for Bella. That's when I found all three of the girls grinding onto each other to Keith Sweat nobody.

It was extremely erotic watching them dance that way. Bella was grinding behind Alice rubbing her leg up and down while grinding to the music. Rosalie was in front of Alice grinding to the music. It took everything I had to try not and jump right off the balcony and attack her whole body with my mouth. She looks amazingly sexy as it is. Let alone grinding on Alice.

"Damn." I heard Emmett say from behind me. We just stood above them on the balcony and watched as they rubbed each other's body on one another. You could see the sweat glistening on their bodies. We started down the stairs to the dance floor. I walked up behind Bella and started grinding on her from behind. She reacted by pushing her ass up against my hardness. She then turned around to face me. She smiled.

"Are you having fun, love?" I asked her.

"I am now that you're here." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Sorry we're late. Carlisle and Esme asked us if we could run some errands for them."

"It's alright. I completely understand." She grabbed my face and brought it to hers with such force and kissed me with such passion. Bella has never been this rough before. I love it! She's always been a gentle person even after she had changed.

The song changed to countdown by Beyonce. Bella's moves changed completely but were still sexy as hell. She moved her hips and shoulders to the music. I danced right along with her. She grabbed me by the shoulders and dipped down her mouth breathing on my cock. I could feel her breath through my jeans. She took her time coming back up. She turned around her back facing me. Then she started rubbing her ass up on me again.

As time went on my excited only grew. Bella teased me practically the whole night. Until I was fed up with it and grabbed her hand and flew up the flight of stairs. I knew where I was going whether Bella knew it or not. I opened the door and pulled us both inside, shut the door, and locked it.

Bella's POV

Edward dragged me into the ladies bathroom for one reason and one reason only. I had been teasing him practically all night with my dance moves waiting for this exact moment for him to crack. He pushed me up against the wall and ran his fingers through my hair as I did with his. His lips met mine with a burning desire. I parted my lips and let him enter my mouth. His tongue danced with mine as his hands went down underneath my skirt and rubbed me on top of my underwear, feeling my wetness he growled like an animal. It was very low and incredibly sexy. I was lost in the heat of the moment as I often get. I moaned at his touch. It felt so good; I didn't want him to stop. I broke from his grasp and slid my panties off nice and slow. He grew impatient and picked me up and put me onto the counter space right by the sink. He pulled me to the edge and spread my legs. He disappeared underneath my skirt. His tongue separated my lips as he dug into my wetness. He flicked his tongue several times across my clit and I practically screamed. His tongue moved at the speed of light. Dipping in and out of me and moaned some more my legs starting to shake violently as I came into his mouth. He put his mouth up to the hole and drank all the juice. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine as I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled him out of his cage. No matter how many times I've seen his penis, I always gasp because each time it seems bigger and bigger. I looked up at his face and his had his crooked smile plastered across it. He pushed his penis under my skirt and slid it up and down my slit. He teased me with it, dipping in and out barely penetrating. I grabbed his ass with my hands and forced him inside me as I let out a sigh of relief. He moved in and out, faster and faster.

"Oh yeah," I screamed out feeling extremely close to my destination. Edward grunted turning me on even more. God this man was amazing in everything he did. I screamed as he hit my g-spot. Not long after Edward came too. We rode out our orgasms together making them last longer.

Someone started pounding on the door. "Hello? Is anyone in there? I really have to go!"

Edward and I composed ourselves as I grabbed my underwear and stuffed them into his back pocket. We opened the door. The woman just stood there her mouth open in shock.

"It's all yours," I told her with a big smile.


End file.
